A Liason Story: A Love For All Seasons RPG
by ejliason
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth reach a point when they are both tired of being apart and fight to be together. Sorry suck at summery's.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of what I want to happen to Jason and Elizabeth. I am a first time writer. Please send me your thought's and or criticisms. I can always use the input.

This story is rated pg. There is some laungage. enjoy.

A Liaison Story: A Love For All Seasons.  
(Jason's POV)  
He loved the smell of snow, and it was all because of her. Elizabeth Webber. The love of his life and the mother of his son, Jake. She was his dream come true, and for someone who doesn't dream, that's saying alot. They Fell in love when there was snow on the ground and that was almost 9 years ago. Now he was mob boss and she once again was untouchable. For the danger surrounding him was too much to chance for them to be together. She saved his life as he was laying bleeding to death in the snow. She nursed him back to health and and that is where they began. Spring was now in the air. The smell of snow gone now, but not forgotten. Flowers were all over. But he hated the look and smell of white roses. They reminded him of "him". When he thought of a flower that reminded him of Elizabeth he thought of red roses. The same color red as the piece of glass he brought her home from Italy years before. Spring Also reminded him of Jake, his son. Jake was born in spring. His son. The ache was always there. Just the thought of "him". with **HIS** son made him want to punch something. Summer love. His son was conceived in the summer in the middle of a blackout. The first time he was with his Elizabeth, they conceived a beautiful baby boy. His son. His Elizabeth. It hurt how much he missed them and Cam. That sweet little boy that has captured his heart. Cam was so much like Elizabeth that it was impossible not to love him. Some times he would dream that he and Elizabeth and the boys were a family, but then he always woke up and the real world would slap him back into reality. Autumn. Leaves changing color. A chill starts in the air and if he tried really hard he could almost smell that sweet scent of snow that reminded him so much of his Elizabeth. He dreams of a simpler time when the only danger was the gallons of soup that Elizabeth would spoon feed him if he was shot or sick. To this day he can't stand the taste or smell of soup unless it's being feed to him by his Elizabeth As he walks down the steps to the docks, he sees her. He walks closer to her pulls her into his arms. He Buries his face in her hair and smells it. Snow. that only come from his Elizabeth. He looks deep into her eyes and says...


	2. Chapter 2

This is my version of What I want Jason and Elizabeth to do to be together.

A Liason Story: A Love For All Season's Part 2 RPG

(Elizabeth's POV)  
Winter. She loved winter. She Fell in love with him in the winter. Him. Jason Morgan. Her soul mate and the father of her son Jake. Every time her sweet little boy reached a milestone her heart broke for Jason. It's another one that he missed. She saved his life in the winter. She found him bleeding to death in the snow. She nursed him to health and he stole her heart.  
Spring. she loved red roses. The same color as the glass he brought her from Italy. Their Baby was born in the Spring. Jake. Their son. It made her sad to think of their boys growing up without their father. Cam loves Jason, just as much as Jason loves him. Years ago spring meant going for rides up to vista point with Jason on the bike laughing and talking.  
Summer. Warm weather. Watching her boys splash in a small pool, all the while wishing that Jason the other half of her heart was there with them. She missed his arms. he's Boss now. And ironically she feels safer knowing he's in charge. She remembered a time when he told her that as long as there was life in him, he would always keep her safe. Even if it meant staying away.  
Autumn. Fall colors were her favorite. The rich reds, browns and oranges reminded her of the way Jason used to describe Italy. She loved the Fall. She Loved him. And it was right at that moment as she realized just what she had to do. she would no longer let him make all the decisions about how she and their boys were going to live. And it was then she felt him. Looking at her, longingly and lovingly. She walked to meet him half way. She looked at him deeply into his eyes and said...


	3. Chapter 3

A Liason Story: A Love For All Season's Part 3

"I need to talk to you", they said at the same time. They laughed. "You go first", Jason said. She took a deep breath. "I love you and I want to be with you and I don't care what you say I know that you can Pertect us. I know that your the Boss now and that we'll have to have guards and I don't care. I just want to be with you and our boys." Jason said. "Are you done rambling." "Yes." she said, as her eyes glistened with tears. Jason reached out and cupped her face in his hands and said. "I love you too. And I want to be with you and your boys more then anything in this world." "Our boys." she said. "Our boys." He said in a tear filled whisper.  
"Are you absolutely sure that you want everything that goes with this life." Jason asked. "More then anything. I love you with all my heart and soul." Elizabeth said, with determination in her eyes.  
"I have one condition." Jason said. Elizabeth frowned. "What condition." she said. "My condition is that you continue your art. Don't give it up. Your too good not to be painting." He said.  
Tears started cascading down her face and she said. "This is why I love you so much." Elizabeth jumped into his arms and Kissed him passionately. "Hey you two get a room."Shouted Diane. As she and Max passed by the docks. "It's about damn time Boss. Any later and I would have lost the bet to Spinelli." Max called out.  
Jason took Elizabeth's hand and said. "Do you want to go nowhere with me." Elizabeth smiled and said. "I thought you'd never ask.  
Four Hours Later

Wrapped in each others arms, after making love, on the floor in the livingroom of the Penthouse. Elizabeth asked. "Where's Spinelli?" "He's with Maxie on a date. She finally said yes." Jason replied.  
Just as he was about to kiss her, the front door slammed open and they heard an animal like scream and then a thump. They both turned and there they saw Carly passed out on the floor. "Maybe that will teach her to start knocking." Jason said, as he and Elizabeth laughed. "Who do we call Jax or Sonny, to come and get her." Elizabeth said.  
"Jax." Jason answered. "Sonny and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment." "Why?" Elizabeth asked. "He's changed his mind. He wants the Business back." Jason picks up the Phone and calls Jax to come and pick up Carly.  
Half hour later they were alone again. "Lets get back to Sonny wanting Back in the business. Can he do that? Just pop in and out like that?" Elizabeth raged. "Calm down. If he wants the Business back then he can have it." Jason said. "How can you just give it up like that. Sonny took everything from you and now he wants the business back. What about you? Where does that leave you?" Elizabeth raged on.  
Then there was a Knock on the door and Jason went to answer it. When he opened the door the man in question was standing right there.

Up next: Sonny Gets A Lashing.


	4. Chapter 4

A Liason Story: A Love For All Season▓s Part 4 (Elizabeth Lets Sonny Have It)  
⌠Jason, we need to talk.■ Sonny Said. As he walked into the penthouse. ⌠Your damn right we do. You son of a bitch.■ Elizabeth raged. ⌠How dare you. Who do you think you are. after all these years, Jason has given you his blood sweat and tears and he has given up so much for you and your family. but what about his. Don▓t you want your friend to be happy.■ Elizabeth cried. ⌠Elizabeth I didn▓t know you▓d be here.■ Sonny said. ⌠How could you. How could you treat the man you call a brother, like a lap dog. He▓s bleed for you. He▓s given up everything for you and all you do is take everything from him. And just when Jason▓s about to have a little bit of a life you swoop down and take it all away.■ Elizabeth replied heatedly. ⌠What are you talking about.■ Sonny said. ⌠God you just don▓t get it do you. He▓s you friend and you treat him like crap. He gave up being with his son, just so you can be with Kate. But what about me and my boys. Don▓t we deserve some happiness. And Jason. Doesn▓t he deserve to be with his son.■ Elizabeth said angered. ⌠Elizabeth I▓m really sorry. If I had known I would have done things differently.■ Sonny replied. ⌠You did know you son of a bitch. You knew that I loved Jason and you knew what it did to me to see him with your skanky sister and all you did was turned a blind eye to Jason▓s unhappiness. It was all good to you as long as you were controlling the situation. But you didn▓t care that Jason wasn▓t happy. You made him watch your skanky sister strip just so she was protected. What? Was there no other guards that could have done it? You made him lie to me about you faking your death. I faked my death once before. Remember? I was left in the dark as I tried to take care of your family. But what about me? What about my happiness? Didn▓t I matter? I thought we were friends too? But I guess I was wrong.■ Elizabeth raged on.  
⌠Jason, I▓ll be upstairs. Come up after he leaves.■ She said and she walked up the stairs and slammed the door to Jason▓s bedroom. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Liason Story: A Love For All Season's Part 5 (Jason And Sonny Talk)  
Jason Sighs. "What are you doing here Sonny?" He asked.  
"I thought we should talk. But now I think I should apologize. I'm really sorry Jase. The last thing I ever wanted to do was make you feel like a servant. Your are first and foremost my brother. And Elizabeth reminded me of that. I screwed up with you and her big time and I'm sorry. Do you think that you can forgive me? Can we get our friendship back?" Sonny Asked. "It will take work. Elizabeth and my kids will always come first. If I have to chose between the Business and my family, my family will win out every time." Jason amended. "Can you live with that? That means no more 2am calls unless there is an absolute emergency. No more refereeing between you and Carly. You deal with your own love life and leave me out of it." Jason said.  
"You have my word Jason. No more controlling. No more refereeing and no more 2am calls." Sonny promised.  
Just then, Elizabeth walked down the stairs and said.  
"Do you promise Sonny? Do you promise to let us live our lives the way we see fit and to not drag Jason to god knows where when there are other men that are more then qualified to do so? I love you Sonny, but it has to stop. Can you give us our chance. Please? She asked with tears cascading down her face. "You have my word. I promise to do whatever it takes to give you guys the chance you deserve." Sonny said. "Thank you, Sonny. That means a lot." Jason replied. Sonny looked at his watch and said, "Well I better go. Give you guys some time alone. I'll see you when I see you." And with that Sonny walked out the door.  
"You know were going to have to do this again tomorrow with Carly. You realize that don't you? Jason said.  
"I know and I am so looking forward to it too.■ Elizabeth replied with a hint of Giddiness in her voice"


	6. Chapter 6

A Liason Story: A Love For All Season▓s part 6 (Carly▓s Verbal Beatdown)  
The Next afternoon, Jason and Elizabeth arrive at the Metrocourt to have their talk with Carly. As they walked into the lobby, they spotted Carly at the front desk talking with Jax. Carly looks up, locks eyes with Elizabeth and says, ⌠What the hell do you think your doing here. Your not welcome in this hotel. Now, be a good little girl and leave.■ No. I won▓t leave. Jason and I need to speak with you. But can we do it somewhere more private. Say in your office.■ Elizabeth replied. ⌠There is nothing I want to discuss with you.■ Carly answered back. ⌠CARLY STOP RIGHT NOW.■ Jason yelled. ⌠Stop talking to Elizabeth like she▓s nothing. I love her. Do you hear me. I LOVE ELIZABETH. Is that loud enough for you. Do you get it now. I don▓t want her out of my life. But I▓m not opposed to kicking you out of it. If you continue to treat Elizabeth like trash then your out, do you understand.■ Jason raged. ⌠But Jason, What about Michael and Morgan. Would you really abandon them.■ Carly said, with tears in her eyes. ⌠God, You really are a piece of work. You▓ll use those boys for any purpose won▓t you?■ Elizabeth replied back. ⌠Stay out of this little muffin face. Don▓t start something you can▓t finish.■ Carly spat back at her. ⌠What are you 6 Carly. Calling me names like it hurts or something. Well I▓m telling you it doesn▓t. You are nothing but a user. You used Jason to get Michael back from A.J., and then you slept with his best friend. Leaving me to pick up all the broken pieces of the heart you broke. He was shot and instead of being taken care of by his friends, he finds you and Sonny, together. He leaves and goes to the boxcar to die. If I hadn▓t come along when I did he would be dead right now. And you. All you care about is keeping Jason under your control.■ Elizabeth raged on. ⌠You can▓t stand the fact that he loves anyone but you. your not number 1 in his life and you can▓t stand it. You can▓t stand that I had his baby. You hate me for getting pregnant with Jake. Because that▓s just one more person in Jason▓s life that will come first before you and your shit. You have a husband. You had Sonny. Hell you even had Lorenzo Alcazar. But none of them were Jason. So in your eyes their not good enough. Well guess what Carly, you can▓t have Jason. He▓s mine and I▓m not letting him go.■ Elizabeth took a deep breath. ⌠You Bitch.■ Carly spat out, as she tries to slap Elizabeth. An iron grip clamped onto her arm. ⌠Don▓t you even think about it. I mean it Carly. Don▓t.■ Jason said with danger in his eyes.  
⌠But Jason are you going to let the muffin face treat me, your best friend like that.■ Carly pleaded. ⌠Yes I am. She right. You don▓t give a crap about anyone but you. I▓m done. I can▓t and more importantly i won▓t do it anymore. You need to stop thinking about what you can do for you and think about others for once. And that starts with leaving Elizabeth alone. She has done nothing to you. Except love me and give me a son. And secondly you need to reinstate Sonny▓s parental right to Michael and Morgan. Put stipulation on it, I don▓t care but do it. I mean it Carly. We had no rights to take away these boys from Sonny. We all put Michael in that coma. Not just Sonny so stop punishing him and Stop listening to Jax about what▓s right for your kids.■ Jason said strongly. ⌠What did you do to him you bitch.■ Carly snapped at Elizabeth, lunging at her. ⌠That▓s it. Your out. I don▓t want to see you or talk to you and don▓t let me catch you anywhere near my family.■ Jason said, standing in front of Carly, letting her know that he meant every word of it. ⌠Come on baby lets go and get our boys and go home.■ Jason Said reaching for Elizabeth▓s hand as they walked out of the Hotel. Leavening a devastated Carly standing there stunned in silence.

Up Next:Sam▓s dirty Laundry 


	7. Chapter 7

A Liason Story: A Love For All Season's

(Sam's Beatdown)  
The next day Jason and Elizabeth decided to take the kids to Kelly's for lunch. Halfway through their lunch Sam walked in to the diner with Alexis and immediately started staring at them. "Stop starring at them. Leave them alone." Alexis stressed. Over at Jason and Elizabeth's table, they were talking about living together and buying a house together. Then they were confronted with a very angry Sam. "Are you happy you bitch. You've stolen everything from me." Sam said., with hatred in her eyes. "Not now Sam. Not in front of the kids. Not here." pleaded Alexis. "Yes here and now." Sam replied. Just then Maxie and Spinelli walked in to the diner. "Spin, can you and Maxie take the boys to the park or something. Just get them out of here please." asked Elizabeth. "Of course maternal one." replied Spin. "Come on Cam lets go to the Park." said Maxie as she picks up Jake out of the stroller. "Call us when it's safe to bring them back." Maxie said. And with that, Spin and Maxie walked out of the diner with the boys. "How dare you. My boys were sitting right there. How dare you talk like that in front of our boys. Do you have any idea how bad you just scared Cam." Elizabeth said with fire in her eyes. "Don't act all hollier then thou. You've taken everything from me." Sam spat out. And with that Sam slapped Elizabeth across the Face. **"SAM. DON'T YOU EVER** **TOUCH HER AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR ME. NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN."** Jason Yelled at Sam. "You think that hitting me is going to change my mind. I told you that I would try for Lucky. Congratulations. You failed. You will never get anywhere near our boys. Do you hear me. Never. I will not put my children in danger by having you in their lives. You stood by and Watched Jake being Kidnapped and did nothing. You knew who did it and you said nothing. My son could have been hurt in that woman's care. But you didn't care. And then to top it all off you hired actors to play hitmen to scare me away from Jason. They had guns. They had them pointed at me and my boys. For what. To punish me. To keep me away from Jason. Well guess what it didn't work. Jason and I are together. With our sons. And What do you have, nothing. Why, because you screwed up and slept with the your mothers husband. Then you said that he took advantage of you. I know what it's like to have someone take advantage of me. So you saying that's what happened to you is bullshit. That's a slap in the face to all rape victims. You were not taken advantage of. you did it willingly. So stop playing the victim. And stop blaming Jason for every bad thing that has happened to you. You made your choices. Deal with it. And stop blaming others. You made a mess of your own life. Stop mooching off of others and get off your ass and get a job and support yourself." Elizabeth said heatedly. "Jason are you going to just stand there and let her say all these things to me." Sam Cries with tears in her eyes. "Yes I am. You've made your bed and now you have to lay in it. I'm Done with you. Period. Leave my family alone. I will not tell you again." And with that Jason took Elizabeth's hand and together they left the diner.

Up Next: Lucky's Lashing


	8. Chapter 8

**A Lisaon Story: A Love For All Season's**

**(Lucky's Lashing)**

**The Next day, Jason and Elizabeth decided to take Cam and Jake to the park to enjoy the fall leaves. They were drinking hot chocolate. As they made there way back down the path, they were met by Lucky. "Well well well, isn't the little Morgan family. Are you enjoying my family, there Jason." Lucky sneered. "Lucky please don't do this here. Not in front of the kids." Elizabeth stressed."Why. I want to see my kids." Lucky spat out. "No, they are not your kids. They are mine and Jason's. You lost rights to them. You and your drugs and and your affairs. That is why these kids are no longer yours."Elizabeth shot back. Just then, Monica come down the path. "Mom, can you please Take the boys to your house and keep them there and we will pick them up later?" Jason asked. "Sure. No problem." Monica replied. Jason knelt down to Cam's level and told the little boy....**

"**Hey pal, this nice lady here is my mom and she's going to take you and your brother to her house for a little while and your mom and I will pick you up later. Ok?" Jason explained. "Otay Yason. Bye Mommy Bye Yason." Cam said in his tiny confused voice. And with that Monica and the boys left the park. "How dare you. How dare you say these things to me, when you are the one that had numerous affairs. Was addicted to drugs. Hid those drugs in MY sons toys. Do you even realize what could have happened to Cam. He could have thought they were candy and taken them and died. MY SON COULD HAVE DIED. You shot your gun off in the apartment. You could have shot him. Damn you. You have no right to blame me for your affairs. You have no right to blame the drugs. You you are to blame for taking the drugs. NOT me. We had problems way before you started taking pills. You slept with my sister, Lucky. MY SISTER. Then you slept with a barely legal Maxie and had the gall to blame the drugs. Again. Then you had an affair with Sam just to spite me. And then you find out that Jake was Jason's Son, and your acting all holier then thou. You have wronged me in so many way's Lucky. So you have no right to tell me how to live my life. You have tried to ruin it. If it wasn't for Jason I would be dead many times over. He saved my life so many times. He saved my soul. My heart. My son. Jake would be dead right now if it weren't for Jason. And you have the gall to blame him and I for the mess your life has become. We are not responsible for you and your bullshit. You knew that Jason meant a lot to me and you hated that. God forbid that I have a friend. You have Sam. Go Home to her and leave my family alone." Elizabeth finished saying. "So that's it, were finished." Lucky asked. "Lucky, We've been finished for a very long time. We should never have gotten married in the first place. It was doomed from the start. We were lying to our selves. And to each other. I will always care about you, but I don't love you anymore. And I haven't for awhile. The boys are no longer yours. You lost all right to them. I have already taken you off the list at daycare. You are no longer aloud to see the boys or take them out of daycare." Elizabeth said to him. "WHAT. THOSE ARE MY BOYS." Lucky raged. "No they're not. Not anymore. They are mine." Jason intervened. "You have only loved them when it was convenient to you. I will not allow MY sons to be hurt by you any longer. You have hurt them and Elizabeth so much. You've abused Elizabeth endlessly. You don't have to hit her to be abusive. Emotional abuse is sometimes worse then physical abuse. You had everything and you threw it away for a couple of what. Cheap thrills? Night's of passion? I've been with Sam. I can attest to the fact that it wasn't all that great. And Maxie. You slept with your bosses daughter. But the worst, was Sarah. Elizabeth sister. You don't have sex with the sister of the person your supposed to be in love with. That's just wrong on so many levels. You had to know what that would do to Elizabeth. She was trying to get her relationship with Sarah back on track. And you two screw it up. Elizabeth and Sarah still don't talk to each other. Did you know that? No of course you didn't. You would of had to be paying attention to Elizabeth and her feelings in order to know that they don't talk. You know what really pisses me off though. Elizabeth stopped painting. That make me mad as hell. She did everything for you and you didn't even notice she was there. She loves painting. But that didn't fit into your little world. Well let me tell you something. Now that she's with me, painting will always be there. Nursing will be second if that's what she wants. Part time painting or part time nursing. I don't care. In my house she'll have time for both. You don't deserve Elizabeth or those beautiful boys. They never mattered to you. Stay away from them, you will be watched." With that all said and done Jason took Elizabeth's hand and they left the park. Leaving a dumb founded Lucky in their wake. **

**Next: Monica get a gift.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Liason Story: A Love For All Season's Part 9**

**( Monica Gets A Gift)**

**After Jason and Elizabeth left Lucky in the park. They Decided they needed time to calm down before going to get the boys. "Are you ok.' Jason asked. "You know what? I really am ok. I thought that I would feel bad for hurting him, but I realized that he had hurt me so much more then I thought. You know talking about Sarah made me realize that I actually miss her. Isn't that weird. I miss the woman that hurt me really badly. And I don't know what to do about it. It also made me realize how much I hate Lucky, for all that he's done to me and the boys. Now I have a question for you? Are YOU ok?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**I'm always ok when I'm with you. I just hate that I couldn't protect you from all that Lucky has said and done. But it's over now. Were together now. No one and nothing will keep us apart again." Jason replied. "Lets go get the boys and tell you mom she's a grandma. I think she could probably appreciate some good news for a change." Elizabeth said with love shinning in her eyes. A little while later they arrived at the Quartermain mansion. **

"**Mr. Jason, Ms. Elizabeth welcome. Masters Cam and Jake are in the den with Mrs. Q go right in." Alice said, taking the coats. They walked into the den and there was Cam on Monica's lap being read to and Jake was asleep on a blanket on the floor. "Mom." Jason whispered. Monica and Cam looked over and Cam ran to Jason calling his name. "Yason. I missed you. Hi mommy." He said in his little voice. "Hi baby. We missed you too. Were you a good boy for mrs. Quartermain." Cam replied, "Yeth mommy i was." And then there was a cry coming from Jake. Jason went over to the blanket were Jake was crying and pick up his son. "Hey there buddy it's ok. Mommy and I are here." Jason said. And as he spoke, Jake calmed dowm.**

**Just then, Monica gasped. "Oh my. He's your's. Jake is your son isn't he?" Monica said. "How. How did you know." Jason asked. " Oh honey. He looks just like you. I never noticed it till now, but seeing you both together it's so easy to see. He has your eyes. Your hair." Monica said with tears brimming her eyes.**

"**I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. We were trying to protect him from the people that would use him to get at me. I wanted to tell you after Emily died, but I didn't think you would want to see me. You had every right to hate me for what happened to Em and I will be forever sorry that I didn't get to her in time to save her." He said with tears in his eyes. "Oh honey you are not to blame for what happened to Emily. I know now that she would have done everything in her power to get to Nik. Just like I know that Elizabeth would have done the same thing with you. Now you need to stop blamming yourself for what happened and let it go." Monica pleaded. "I Love you Mom." Jason whispered. "I love you too son. And I am so proud of you." Monica replied "Now I want you two to go home and spend some time together. With your kids." She ordered. And with that Jason and Elizabeth said goodbye to Monica and took their boys home. **

**They entered the house and decided that it was time to have a talk with Cam about how things were going to change. **

**up next: Jason and Elizabeth talk to Cam.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Liason Story: A Love For All Season s part 10 (Jason and Elizabeth have a talk with Cam)  
An hour after Jason and Elizabeth arrived at her house with the boys, they decided to have a talk with Cam about the changes that are about to take place in their lives. Hey Cam, Can you come over here sweetheart, Mommy and Jason need to talk to you. Elizabeth said. The little boys face fell hearing those words coming out of his mommy. As he walked over to his mommy and Jason, a little tear fell down his tiny cheek. The tiny tear didn t go unnoticed by Elizabeth or Jason. Jason picked Cam up in his arms and carried him to where Elizabeth was sitting on the couch. Hey hey, Cam baby what s wrong. Elizabeth asked concerned. The last time yous said you wanted to talk wif me, I had you go live wif gwams. I wove gwams, but I wants to lives wif yous. Peas mommy don t send me away. I be good boy. Cam said as he started to cry. Jason lifted him into his arm. Cam wrapped his little arms around Jason s neck and started sobbing. Elizabeth whispered Oh god what have I done. Jason decided to take control of things. Hey Cam, buddy I need you to listen to me ok. Jason whispered. Otay Yason. Cam replied back. You aren t going back to live with your grams. Ok, you are going to be living with me and you mom. Jason explained. Weally Yason. I no have to go away. I stay wif yous and mommy? Cam asked with hope in his voice. I promise you Cam. You are not going anywhere without your mommy and I. We both love you. Jason said. I woves you to Yason. I woves you mommy. Cam said. Baby, I love you so much. I m sorry that you thought you would have to go live with grams again. Elizabeth said. It s otay mommy. Cam assured her. Baby, there is something else that Jason and I need to talk you about. Elizabeth said. What mommy? Cam asked. It s about Jake daddy. Lucky isn t his daddy, Jason is. Elizabeth explained. But why does Jakey get Yason as a daddy and I don t. My Daddy don t love me anymore. He told that other lady that he wished that I wasn t born. That I would go away. Cam cried. Cam. Baby what lady did Lucky say that too. Elizabeth asked her now upset son. I think her name was Spam. I not like her. She was mean lady. She told me that I was stupid. Cam said with a scowl on his face. Cam, buddy you are not stupid. What that lady said to you was wrong. She said it because she s a sad woman and she takes it out on everyone else. But she had no right to tell you that your stupid. You are a very smart little boy and your mom and I are so very proud of you. It is true that I am Jakes daddy, but if your mommy says it s ok, then I would also like to be your daddy. Jason assured him. Weally Yason. I can call you daddy and you would never leave me. I would be you kid. Cam said excitedly. Yes. Would you like that. Jason asked. Oh yes pease. Mommy can Yason be my daddy pease? I woves him. Pease mommy. Cam begged. Yes baby, if that what you want, Jason can be your daddy. Elizabeth told a very excited little boy. Yay. I can t wait to tell all my fwiends that I have a new daddy that woves me. Can me go play now peas? Yes Cam you can go play until dinner. Jason replied. And with that a very happy little boy ran upstairs to play. So what would you like to do for dinner tonight? Jason asked Elizabeth. I don t know. Why don t we go to the Metrocourt. I don t feel like cooking. Elizabeth said with a sigh. The Metrocourt it is. Are you ok with seeing people. We are probably going to run into a few. Like Carly. Are you sure your up for round two? Jason asked. Yes. I m sure. You make the reservations and I ll get the boys ready. Elizabeth said with a smile. She walked up the stairs with Jake in her arms to get the boys ready to go, leaving Jason alone in the livingroom. Well this should be a fun evening. He said to himself. But a part of him was looking forward to it. A dinner out, with his family. No more hiding.

Up next: Round two with Sam and Lucky 


	11. Chapter 11

A Liason Story: A Love For All Season s Part 11 (Lucky and Sam part 2)  
Metrocourt:  
An hour after talking with Cam, the soon to be Morgans walked into the Metrocourt for dinner. They were seated at their table and greeted by their server. Half way through dinner Lucky and Sam walked into the restaurant. Cam was the first one to spot them and he wasn t very happy about it.  
Mommy that mean lady just walked in with my other dad. He said in a small voice. Hey bud. Cam heard Lucky say to him. How would you like to finish your dinner with Sam and I. Lucky asked. NO! I DON T WANT TO EAT WITH YOUS. Cam yelled. But why Cammy, we want you to eat with us. And then we can have a sleep over. Won t that be fun. Sam said in a sugary sweet voice. NO! I hate you. Yous mean to me. I told my mommy and Yason how you called me stupid. Leave me alone. Cam said to her. Then he looked over at Lucky. Your not my daddy anymore. Yason s my new daddy. He said bursted into tears. Cam climbed out of his chair and crawled onto Jason s lap, sobbing into his chest. Lucky, Sam I think that it s time that we had a talk. NOW!. Come with me. Elizabeth said. Bairling holding her anger in. Jason I ll be back in a bit. She said walking off. When they were out of ear shot, Elizabeth let loose. How dare you come over to my son after all that you ve both done. Elizabeth said. Flaming mad. Liz What are you talking about. Lucky said with indifference.  
I m talking about the two of you treating my son like garbage. Sam, you told my son that he was stupid. He is not stupid you are. I thank god that you can t have kids. Because I have no doubt in my mind that you would have made a crappy mother. And you Lucky. You told my son that you wish that he had never been born . You bastard. Both of you. Have no right to treat any child like that. You both can go straight to hell. She spat out. And with that she walked back into the dinning room just as Jason walked out. Elizabeth stopped. Where are the boys? Elizabeth asked. There with Jax for a minute. I wanted to have my own word with these two. Why don t you go in and make sure that Cam eats all his veggies. Jason said. Ok. Elizabeth replied. She kissed him and walked back into the dinning room. Jason s face turned hard. He walked over too Lucky and Sam. Do either of you have any idea how much damage you have done to that little boy. He was so hurt. You called him stupid and you told him that you wished he d never been born. Now I m only going to tell you this once: If either of you ever go near Cam or Jake again you ll be sorry. Lucky just to let you know. By this time tomorrow Jake will no longer be legally your son. His last name will also be changed to Morgan along with Cam s. This farce is now over. Stay out of our lives. And don t you ever go anywhere near my kids. Jason said heatedly. And with that Lucky and Sam walked out of the Metrocourt. Jason walked back into the restaurant and sat down next to Elizabeth and said. So, who wants hot chocolate? I do Yason. Can we have some. please. Cam asked excitedly. Yes we can. Why don t we head over to the coffee house and have some. ok? Jason replied. That sound like a great idea too me. Lets go. Elizabeth said. They paid their bill and left.

Up next: Coffeehouse confrontation. 


	12. Chapter 12

A Liason Story: A Love For All Seasons Part 12 (Coffeehouse Confrontation) The soon to be Morgan family walked into the coffee shop and sat down to drink hot chocolate when Carly stomped through the door screaming at Max to let her go. What the hell is going on. Jason said, standing up. Jason tell this goon to let me go. Carly demanded. Max, something you want to tell me. Jason asked, completely ignoring Carly. I was over at Mr. C s, discussing security like you asked me too, when I got a call from Diane asking me to come over and remove a pest for her. When I got there Carly was there and Diane told me that Carly was trying to file papers for complete custody of Jake on your behave. So I kind of through Mrs. Jax over my shoulder and brought her here. Sorry Jason. It was either here or Mr. C s. And that didn t seem like a great idea too me. I didn t know you and Elizabeth would be here with the boys. Max rambled on. Do you want me to take her home or to Mr. C s? Max asked. No, Max. It s ok. I think Calry and I need to get a few things straight. Can you do me a favor and take Elizabeth and the boys to the penthouse and stay with them until I get their? Jason replied. Sure Jason. Max answered. Jason kneeled down to Cam chair and said. Hey pal. How about you and your mommy and Jake go to my house for a little while. I m just going to talk to this lady and then I ll be home in a bit. Ok? Cam smiled at the thought of going to Jason s and replied happily, Otay Yason. Come on mommy lets go to Yason s house and play. Elizabeth gathered their belongings and asked. Well spinelli be there? Jason rolled his eyes and said, probably, but he s harmless. Just tell Cam he talks funny. Elizabeth smiled and replied. Ok. Just don t be too late. I love you. and walked out the door, but not with out giving Carly a glare on her way out the door. Jason, look I was just trying to get you what you really want. You love your Son and Elizabeth has no right to... SHUT IT CARLY. YOUR THE ONE THAT HAS NO RIGHT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE. YOU COULD HAVE HAD CAM AND jAKE TAKEN AWAY FROM ELIZABETH. OR IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE HOPING HAPPENED. SHE WOULD LOSE HER KIDS BUT AUNT CARLY WOULD BE THERE TO PICK UP THE PIECES OF THE BROKEN HEARTS. Jason yelled. Jason I was trying to help. You should be with your son. Elizabeth is only going to jerk you around and play you. Carly said with tears in her eyes. You mean like you did. Remember Carly, with Michael. You asked me to raise him and then a year later you jerked him away from me and tore his life apart. You did that very thing. Now your trying to punish Elizabeth for what? Having my baby when you wanted to. That s what this is all about. Jealousy. Your jealous of Elizabeth. You wanted to have it all. You ve been this way ever since she saved my life after you betrayed me with Sonny. She saved me and you hate her for it, because it wasn t you that I turned to. Everytime that I turned to her, your hatred towards her grew until you couldn t take it anymore. When you found out that Elizabeth saved me after being shot this last time your anger turned up. When you found out that there was a possibility that Jake was mine you were livid. But when you found you that Jake was mine and I kept it from you, your anger hit an all time high. So you thought that you would stick it to her by trying to take away her children. Your the one that is unsuited to be a parent. You don t deserve to be a mother if all your going to do is spend all your time trying to take away another woman s kids. I will be talking to Diane in the morning and we ll see just how long you have Morgan. Oh and Carly, if you ever and I do mean EVER, go any where near Elizabeth or our kids, you ll regret it. And don t you ever come here or the penthouse again. You are no longer welcome in my home, business or life. Do you understand? Jason said with his teeth clenched together. But Jason you Can t just kick me out of your life for her. She s nothing... DO YOU UNDERSTAND. WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS. Don t come to me if your in trouble. Go to you husband.  
Remember him. Jax. The man your supposed to love. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE. FOR GOOD. WERE FINISHED. Jason yelled walking out the door. After he walked out the door he stopped outside and gave orders to the rest of the guards telling them that Carly was no longer welcome at the coffeehouse. And to spread the word that she s to be turned away when she shows up. Then he got in the car and drove home to his family. He rode up the elevator and when he walked in the door he was met with an interesting sight.

Up Next: Family Comes In Different Forms. 


	13. Chapter 13

A Liason Story: A Love For All Seasons Part 13 ( Family Comes In Different Forms)  
When Jason walked into the Penthouse, he was welcomed with the sight of Cam and Spinelli Playing a Chuggin Charlie game on Spin s beloved computer. And boy was it a sight. Spin laying on his stomach and Cam sitting on his back. Are we having fun? Jason said with a hint of laughter in his eyes. Yason you back. Cam said excitedly. Spinetti is so much fun. Wes playing Chuggin Charlie. Spinetti s never heard of Charlie. He s funny. I like him lots. He rambled on. I m glad your having a good time. How would you like to have a sleep over in Spin s room. Jason asked. Yay. Really Yason. Cam replied. Ask you mom. Jason said. Can i mommy please please. Cam begged. Ya can he please please. Spin said adding his two cents. Elizabeth smile at the two and said. Yes. Cam and Spin started jumping up and down. Yay. They said together. And raced up the stairs to Spin s regrettably pink room. Alone in the room together they walked towards each other and embraced. So, had did it go with Carly. Elizabeth asked. About as well as I expected it would. She thought I would thank her for trying to take Jake away from you. I just goes to show how much she doesn t know about me. I hate that she tried to pull this, but part of me isn t surprised by it. I could have kill her for this. God, I m so angry at her, but I won t let that ruin what we are building. Jason said, pulling her into his arms. What did you say to her. Elizabeth asked, snuggling in his arms. I told her that she was no longer welcome in this building or in the coffeehouse or my life. And to stay away from you and the boys. Time will tell if she listens. Jason replied. So now we have to decide if were going to be living here or at your house or at a new place. Jason commented. I think we should get a new place that is new to the both of us and that has no history of our pasts. Your ex s have all lived here and Lucky has been over to my place a few times. We both need a fresh start, and I also think that we need to find a place were Spin has his own place with us. Like a downstairs apartment kind of thing. Elizabeth replied. You want Spin to live with us? I just thought I would give him the Penthouse. So that he has his own space and we have ours. Jason answered back. That would work, but I want him to be able to spend time with us whenever he wants. He s really good to and for Cam. He s kind of like you in that respect. He doesn t treat Cam like a baby and doesn t mind playing kid games just to make him happy. Elizabeth said. So that it then. We get a new place of our own and spin stays here but he has an open door policy to come and go at our place whenever he feels the need to be with us. With of course some ground rules to be applied to the open door policy. Jason amended. Just then Spinelli and Cam came trotting down the stairs and sat down and Cam said. Why s Spinetti s room pink. He s a boy it should be blue. Jason smiled and said. Well how about we help Spin paint his room when we move into our new house. Spin s going to live here and were going to live in a house of our own. But Spin s going to be over a lot. Jason explained. Otay Yason. Cam replied. Were going to start looking for a house tomorrow. But until then I think it s bed time for you Cam, so run upstairs and get your Jammies on. Elizabeth Said. Cam and Spin ran up the stair to get ready for bed. So, is there anyone else we need to talk with? Jason asked. Well, I guess I should talk to Grams. I ll do it after we house hunt tomorrow. She answered. Do you want me to come with you? We can leave Cam with Spinelli. Jason said. I think that I would like for you to come with me, but It might be better if I talk to her myself first. Why don t you and the boys spend some time together. Elizabeth said with a smile. That sounds good. But if you need backup with your Grams, promise me you ll call? Jason amended. I promise. Elizabeth answered back. Now how about we all go to bed, it s really late Jason said as he took he hand and waked up the stairs and peaked in on Cam and Spin and was surprised to find both the toddler and the hacker fast asleep. They tiptoed into Jason s room and went to bed themselves.

Up next: House hunting. 


End file.
